A series of lucky events
by FlashySpidey
Summary: The battle against Kaguya did not go as planned. Naruto was forced to sacrifice himself, but Kami and Shinigami have one last mission for him. Naruto will met another world, friends, enemies and maybe lovers, but he will watch over this. Naruto/Overwatch crossover.


Welp.

Just read, pretty please?

 **Chapter one**.

A tall, female figure stood in front of two others, all three of them looking strong and powerful, even if their young looks said otherwise. The female one was once called a goddess, a defender, then, a demon, evil itself. The other two friends, rivals, brothers in all but blood.

They were fighting, a one against two match, and yet, they were losing. No matter what power they had they could not defeat her, much less, kill her. The only way they had to stop her was to seal her, and even that looked imposible right now.

-This is ridiculous!, everything we have tried against her does'nt work, even slightly!- The black haired one yelled seriously.

-Stupid Hagoromo and Hamura, do you not see that you can't defeat me?- The white haired woman said, sounding as a mother angry with her children.

The blonde one, however, was not as serious as his friend, and sweatdropped due to the woman's attitude- I still can't see how she has'nt noticed were not the old man and his brother- He said.

- **That is probably due to the fact that you and the Uchiha have their chakra one way or another inside of you** -A strong voice said.

- _I thought you were asleep?-_ The blonde one thinked, seeing as only he could hear his voice.

- **I was, but its hard to do so knowing my life is in the hands of someoned as clumsy and pathetic as you** \- He said mockingly.

- _Then give a solution, stupid fox!_ \- He answered.

- **Fine mutt, just distract her so I can tell you my master plan.**

-Sasuke, distract her!- With a nod, the black haired teen attacked as fast as he could, not letting the woman see that his friend was getting away.

- _Okay, now what?_.

- **Now, you make a choice that will decide your future and the future of those you love, Naruto-** Kurama, the great Kyuubi no kitsune and king of the Bijuu did not need to ask the question to know what choice his jailour would take. After all, eighteen years inside of his head had made him understand how he thinked.

This made Naruto serious, Kurama only called him by his name when something big was at stake.

- **I suppose you still remember what the sage told you, and that Kaguya is just a overpowered mortal, right?** \- Receiving a confirmation, he keeped talking- **She simply stoled the power of the Shinju, so gods like Amaterasu and Susano'o already existed before she appeared on this world.**

- _And that means?_ \- Naruto asked.

- **That she still can be sealed by-** Kurama was not given the opportunity to finish talking.

-Kurama!, I thought you were supposed to be smart enough to notice thats what we have been trying to do!-Naruto yelled angrily at him.

- **Maybe if you let me finish, you will understand more...** -He said.

- _Fine then, finish._

 **-She is still weak to seals like that of the Shinigami, that do not need the sage chakra, however, this is the choice I was talking about. Uzumaki Naruto, would you give away your life for this world?** -The giant fox asked him.

- _What about you and Sasuke?, besides, why me?_ -Naruto asked with genuine care.

- **I would die, but it would be just temporarily, seeing as it is not me who would do the seal, as for your friend, we can force him out of here before doing the seal and as to answer your second question, you are a natural kid, only you could be able to do the seal on time and use it perfectly** \- He said with some kind of pride.

- _What makes you say that?_ \- He was happy to be called good at something, but did not know why.

- **Are you forgetting the ease with wich you mastered your fathers Hiraishin and how you improved it, even if you only knew the basics?**

He was right, when his father showed him the seal he used when he was brought back to life hours ago he instantly knew how it worked and how to make it better, even if he only knew the basics of fuinjutsu thanks to Jiraiya.

- _Okay, I will do it_ \- With Kurama showing him how to do the seal he did it very fast, now he only needed to put it on Kaguya and to the right seals and everything should be ok.

-ARGH!-A scream scared him. It was from where Sasuke and Kaguya were supposed to be fighting.

It could not be. It had to be hers, right?

When he finally arrived there, seal on hands, he wished he never did.

Lying on the ground, his friend's body was there with a hole in his chest, life letting go of him, at his side, a black body melted. Zetsu. He should have knew it would be with her. All of this was their plan after all, but at least, Zetsu was now dead, and Kaguya was tired, at least by little. He could heal Sasuke like he healed Gai, right?He got close, ready to heal his friend, when he stopped him.

-No...do'nt do it, right now you have to stop her, but she is still too strong, and I have one last thing to ask you...-Why did'nt he want to be healed?

-What is it?- He was going to fulfill the last wish of his best friend, he would.

-I...know for sure that...argh...that we do not share the same ideals, but at least the same objectives, and...argh!...for you to stop her right now is not possible, I do not know what you were planning to do, but it wont work right now, you need something...more...so take my eyes.-To say Naruto was impressed was an understatement, after all, Sasuke always had loved his eyes, but if this was his last desire, then so be it.

He realized something, he did not know how to use nor the Sharingan or the Rinnegan-But how do I use them?-He asked.

-Let your instincts guide you and you should be fine, argh...after...after all you have fighted against users of the Sharingan and...the...Rinnegan, dobe-With those words, Uchiha Sasuke closed his eyes for eternity.

-Goodbye, old friend.-He quickly took his eyes, seeing as Kaguya was healing herself, and replaced them with Sasuke's, making them his through his healing ability with the Rikudou chakra.

-It seems Hamura has already died, and you are next, Hagoromo.-She laughed.

Suddenly, she felt as if she was getting grabbed by something.

-This, is for my friends-He asfixiated her, his eyes going crazy-This is for my home-He brought her close to him, putting the seal on-And this, is for all the pain you have caused!-Making the handseals perfectly, the Shinigami appeared, and stabbed Kaguya and Naruto, sealing the woman in the dimension she had created as nothing but a mere soul, but when he was about to grab Naruto's soul and body, he doubted.

There was another world, which needed heroes, so why not give them this worlds hero?

 _ **Somewhere else.**_

-Where am I?-He said, this was sure no place he knew-Should'nt I be dead?-This was freaking him out, had he done something wrong?

 **-Sorry, Uzumaki, but we need you to help this world** -Two siluettes talked to him, one male and one female.

He recognized the male one as the Shinigami, but did not know the female one.

- **If you are wondering who I am, you can think of me as Kami.-** She said, both of them dissappearing.

Well, at least he knew what to do.

He looked around, making sure nobody noticed him, and he found something. In a wall, a giant poster was placed, and thankfully, in a language he could understand.

Overwatch.

Cut.

How was that? Good?

I hope you liked it! Ciaosuu~


End file.
